RESOURCE SUPPORT CORE ? CLINICAL CORE: SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Ekta Kapoor, M.B.B.S. The Clinical Core will provide management and oversight of the human studies of the SCORE (Project 1 and 2). It will also maintain a shared database for Projects 1 and 2. It will be located in the Clinical Research and Trials Unit (CRTU) of the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCaTS) at Mayo Clinic, Rochester, and will be comprised of a menopause specialist, a CRTU staff nurse, and a study coordinator. The specific aims of the Clinical Core are: Aim 1: To recruit, screen, consent, and enroll study participants for Projects 1 and 2. Aim 2: To coordinate and complete clinical testing for Projects 1 and 2. Aim 3: To manage the database for Projects 1 and 2. We will utilize the Mayo Clinic Cohort Study of Oophorectomy and Aging-2 (MOA-2), an established and well- characterized population-based cohort study of women with and without premenopausal bilateral salpingo- oophorectomy (BSO), who are now only passively followed through the Rochester Epidemiology Project (REP) medical records-linkage system. We will recruit 250 women with, and 250 without premenopausal BSO for an in-person examination a median of 22 years after their surgery or index date. For Project 1, we will extensively characterize their physical and cognitive function, and collect blood to measure senescence associated secretory phenotype (SASP) proteins, a novel marker of aging. In addition, 200 women enrolled in Project 1 (100 with premenopausal BSO and 100 referent) will be invited to participate in Project 2 for neuroimaging studies of Alzheimer's disease pathology and cerebrovascular disease. The Clinical Core will contribute to the overall success of the SCORE by providing clinical, nursing, coordination, and data management expertise.